Despair
by PeaceLilith
Summary: Una batalla silenciosa se libra en Hogwarts, que ya no es el lugar cálido ni seguro de antes. Ginevra Weasley intenta ser la cara de una lucha desarmada, pero se da cuenta que no puede sola. Rota como está, y con los Carrow manejándolo todo, encuentra la calma de su desesperación en un moreno de ojos oliva que, al igual que ella, se siente solo. /BLINNY/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan, es de J.K. Rowling, lo demás, mío.

* * *

Hace meses que no sabe nada de Harry, ni de Ron, ni de Hermione. Está asustada, _joder,_ muy asustada.

El colegio es un caos, todo es un desastre. Los hermanos Carrow son siniestros, tienen al colegio dado vuelta, asustan a los inocentes críos de primer año, los torturan con _Cruciatus_ y Ginny no entiende cómo puede haber tanta maldad en las personas.

Ella siempre ha sido una chica dura y valiente.

Cuando Harry le dijo, en medio de la despedida de Dumbledore, que debían dejar lo suyo, ella sonrió, se lo tomó como debía hacerlo y Harry creyó que todo estaba bien. Que ella estaría bien.

Pero estaba _destrozada. Rota. Sola._

Luna había desaparecido, no había vuelto después de las vacaciones y nadie sabía por qué. Ginny tenía varias teorías, todas malas, todas negativas y no le gustaba divagar sobre ellas.

Neville estaba escondido en la Sala de Menesteres por que los hermanos Carrow lo tenían demasiado fichado por todas las revelaciones que llevaba haciendo desde que comenzó el año.

La mayoría de sus compañeros no habían vuelto a Hogwarts, estaban escondidos en quién sabe dónde o tan solo decidieron quedarse en su casa, en el calor de su hogar donde se sentían más seguros que bajo el mandato de Snape.

Ella había decidido volver. Por orgullo y capricho. Porque no se quedaría en su casa a esconderse bajo las colchas con una radio a esperar, desesperada, cualquier noticia de Harry. Ella no era ese tipo de chica. Nunca lo fue.

Ella era luchadora, y se enfrentaba a lo que fuera.

Pero no pensó en lo difícil que sería sola.

Volvía a la sala común, después de un corto entrenamiento con los de la Orden, con los que estaban escondidos junto a Neville y otros pocos que habían vuelto.

Los pasillos estaban vacíos y carentes de sonido. Hogwarts siempre le había parecido el lugar más maravilloso y seguro del mundo. Ahora daba miedo. Todo lucía oscuro, apagado.

 _Cuando lo escuchó._

El llanto sin cesar, el grito agudo, una voz fina y aniñada rogando que paren.

Los ojos de Ginevra se llenaron de ira, y de lágrimas cargadas de un odio imposible de disimular. Corrió hacia donde venía el grito, con la varita en mano; _decidida._

Fue cuando vio a Alecto cerrar una puerta, una que no conocía. Espero a que se vaya y entró a donde escuchaba los sollozos con un _Alohomora._

Lo que encontró adentro la desarmó y la lleno de una cólera difícil de manejar. Las lágrimas se fueron y sus puños se endurecieron. _¿Cómo podían ser tan hijos de puta?_ Solo pensaba.

El niño alzó el rostro asustado, y cuando reconoció a una chica de su casa, sus ojos, húmedos, se llenaron de esperanza. Una esperanza rota.

— Vamos, te sacaré de aquí — el niño, con aspecto pálido y enfermizo, con el cabello húmedo de color negro azabache y rebelde – igual que el de Harry, asintió desesperado y se puso de pie, no sin quejarse. Ella le tomó de los hombros lista para llevarlo a su sala común cuando escuchó esa voz.

— Sal de ahí, Weasley — lo escuchó sisear, un sonido áspero y oscuro, pero directo. Cerró los ojos un momento, se mordió los labios quebradizos y ajustó más al niño contra ella.

— No sin antes sacarlo de aquí — Ginny giró, aturdida pero desafiante, con el niño acurrucado contra ella con lágrimas abundantes en los ojos y marcas por los brazos.

— Te torturarán, Weasley. Te matarán. Vete — insistió Blaise, sabiendo que a él también lo matarían si lo encontraran intentando salvar a una traidora a la sangre.

— No me importa — sentenció. Y vio aquellos brillosos ojos pardos mirarle con una seguridad altiva. Era una jodida leona terca.

— jJoder, Wesley! ¡Deja de ser la digna novia de Potter y sálvate el culo! — ella le miró extraño, suspiró y le tomó al niño del rostro.

— Corre, vete a la sala común — el niño asintió y salió corriendo. Fue entonces cuando giró hacia el moreno — No soy la digna novia de nadie, Zabini. Las cosas que hago, las hago por mi cuenta, porque a diferencia de algunos, tengo dignidad y no apoyo una causa que tortura niños.

Dicho aquello, y mirándole con un rechazo que hasta al mismo Blaise, con el autoestima alto que tenía, lo hizo sentir pequeño y asqueroso, se fue, no sin antes chocarle contra su hombro con dureza.

Blaise Zabini no pudo dejar de pensar en Ginevra Weasley después de aquello.

* * *

La encontró días después, deambulando por los pasillos con un aspecto cansino y demacrado llamativo.

La Weasley siempre había sido bonita, y aquello nunca le gustó mucho notar a Blaise. Él siempre había tenido buen gusto con las mujeres y la Weasley siempre le había llamado la atención; con aquella larga cabellera roja y lacia, con su piel pálida y manchada por pecas que, normalmente le parecía vulgar en otras, a la pequeña comadreja siempre le había sentado demasiado.

La notó por primera vez en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, cuando llegó con el idiota de Longbottom y con aquel vestido aniñado. Pero Blaise, como buen observador que era, noto en el menudo cuerpo de la pequeña Weasley, que se aproximaba una mujer con un gran atractivo. Obviamente a aquello se lo reservó para él mismo.

Pero la transformación recién se dio al año siguiente, lo notó en medio de un partido de Quidditch; la Weasley los estaba destrozando, joder que era talentosa y eso generó cierto resentimiento en Zabini. Aunque no estuvo seguro de por qué.

Dejando ya todos sus rasgos aniñados, la Weasley se presentó aquel año con una figura llamativa, mucho más alta, con unas piernas que enloquecieron a más de uno en Hogwarts, y la chica empezó a ser muy popular. _Demasiado._

Era inevitable no fijarse en ella, porque todos lo hacían.

Pero fue algo del momento, de aquel año, con sus hormonas enloquecidas y en plena adolescencia, Blaise Zabini se fijaba en todas. Ginny había sido de las tantas en las que él se fijó, pero como digno purista que era y ella como traidora a la sangre orgullosa, nunca se acercó. Además, los Weasley en su mundo, eran personas de bajo nivel, de poco status y una escoria, al igual que cualquier sangre sucia. Ginevra podía ser todo lo atractiva, valiente, competitiva, popular y graciosa que quería, pero eso no le quitaba lo que era; una pobretona, como todo Weasley.

Pero fue inevitable, aquel atardecer, viéndola tan sola y aislada, no perseguirla.

En su mente, se excusaba con la buena idea de que era un método de saber que tramaba la Orden ahora; Blaise no se comía el cuento de que todos escaparon y solo había aquellos pocos que se presentaban en las clases.

Él reconocía la lucha interna que se libraba en medio de Hogwarts, lo reconocía en las miradas cómplices de los pocos compañeros de la Weasley que quedaban, en los momentos en que ellos desaparecían.

La vio entrar por una puerta, de un piso alejado, de un aula abandonada.

Esperó unos minutos fuera, esperó que alguien más entrara, que sucediera algo. Pero nada sucedió con el correr de los minutos y decidió entrar.

Despacio abrió la puerta y se encontró con el aula a oscuras debido al anochecer acercarse y prácticamente vacía.

Excepto por ella; estaba en un rincón, doblada en sí misma llorando como nunca antes pensó que vería a la Weasley. A esa chica que enfrentaba a las autoridades sin importarle las consecuencias, y que siempre iba por allí defendiendo a los de su casa y repudiando a los de la suya. Que siempre parecía tan dura y valiente. Tan frívola e imponente. Tan invencible. Tan decidida.

Sintió algo similar a la pena, y luego culpa. Culpa por haber irrumpido.

Ella se secó los ojos y enderezó su rostro, cuando lo vio, sus facciones se endurecieron y se puso de pie enseguida. Caminó hacia él a zancadas y le apuntó con su varita al cuello. Pero Blaise ni se inmuto, se limitó a mirar los pardos ojos de la chica que tenía en frente, cargados de humedad y dolor, de desolación y miedo. _Como se sentía él._

— Deja de entrometerte en mi camino — dijo amenazante — ¿Buscas alguna manera de entregarme a los Carrow? ¿Alguna excusa para torturarme? Estas perdiendo el tiempo. No la encontrarás — su tono duro y directo le aceleró el pulso y le erizo la piel, pero su rostro siguió sereno.

Tardó unos segundos en contestar, pero cuando lo hizo, tomó con fuerza la muñeca de la pelirroja con la que tenía puesta su varita al cuello, le quitó la misma y le doblo la muñeca hacia la espalda, y poco a poco fue llevándola contra la pared. Ginevra jadeó e intentó patearlo pero Zabini fue más rápido, y brusco, y la sostuvo contra sus piernas evitando cualquier movimiento.

— Si quisiera aquello, Weasley ¿No crees que te hubiera entregado el día en que salvaste al niño de allí? ¿No crees que hubiera tomado las medidas que dices, por mí mismo sin pensarlo? — Ella le seguía mirando desafiante, con su mentón pálido altivo y los ojos pardos enrojecidos.

— ¿Entonces porque me sigues, Zabini? — al moreno le golpeó el aliento cálido de la pelirroja. Parecía una pregunta tramposa, cargado de algo que Blaise no podía definir.

— Porque llamas demasiado mi atención, Weasley. Demasiado como para no hacer algo respecto — eso fue lo más cercano a una declaración que Blaise podría hacerle. Y Ginny la entendió demasiado bien.

Miró detenidamente su atractivo rostro, la piel canela, que lucía más morena debido a la oscuridad del aula, sus labios gruesos, las facciones marcadas, las mandíbulas alineando su rostro, los ojos verde oliva.

Su acercamiento, casi letal, como la digna serpiente que era tomando a su presa. Pero ella era una leona. Ella no se dejaba tomar de esa forma.

— Suéltame — exigió pero Zabini torció una sonrisa. Una sonrisa demasiado atractiva.

— No quieres que te suelte, Weasley — contraatacó él.

 _Es verdad,_ pensó Ginevra, _no quiero que me suelte._

 _Pero Harry._

 _Harry no está aquí._

En su mente se libraba una batalla difícil de tratar, entre la lealtad y le necesidad, entre lo que debía hacer y lo que quería, entre lo que era correcto y lo que estaba mal.

Blaise Zabini era un Slytherin. Un purista. No se podía dejar mancillar así.

Pero parecía lo único que podía calmarla en la desesperación que estaba viviendo, en la ansiedad constante, en el miedo atormentándole, en el peso invisible sobre su pecho.

Se sentía _tan_ sola, _tan_ vacía. Nadie se enteraría, _solo ella y él._ Sería solo por hoy.

Pero como digna leona que era, no se dejaría tomar. Así que ella, con su otra mano libre, fue quien tomó la nuca del moreno y lo acercó hasta tomar su boca.

Blaise enseguida soltó la otra mano que tenía tras su espalda, y tomó la cadera de la chica, obligándola a que le rodee la suya con sus piernas. Ginevra lo hizo sin pensárselo demasiado y se besaron con una necesidad destructiva.

La tenía contra la pared acorralada, y ella comenzaba a ponerse furiosa en el medio del beso. Le mordía, le succionaba, le arañaba con sus uñas los hombros pero Blaise le seguía el ritmo. No se quedó atrás. Tomo todo su aliento, tomó toda la tristeza de la Weasley y la convirtió en lujuria.

Le quitó la camisa que se ajustaba dentro la pollera y empezó a acariciar el abdomen delgado y pálido de la chica, y la Weasley empezó a pasar sus manos por el de él, desprendiendo un par de botones a su paso.

Fue cuando sintió un gusto extraño y salado en el beso, y descubrió que la Gryffindor lloraba, suavemente y en silencio, pero lloraba mientras le besaba y gemía algo desesperada. Se sintió algo culpable pero ella no le dejaba alejarse. Era como si estuviera buscando un alivio imposible en él.

Ella se sentía como una traidora, besando a alguien que no fuese Harry, siendo éste encima Blaise Zabini, un futuro Mortífago si es que ya no era uno.

Pero su mente estaba nublada y cansada, su cuerpo le dolía por el _Cruciatus_ de la mañana y necesitaba algo para recobrar energías. Necesitaba alguien que la tratara bien. Aunque no fuera real. Aunque no estuviera bien. Aunque no fuese correcto. Aunque no la quisiera.

Entonces lo empujó y tomo una bocana de aire. El sabor caliente de Zabini, el aroma a café recién hecho, el cuerpo viril y fibroso.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los oliva de él, viéndola en silencio.

Él, suavemente, sabiendo que la Gryffindor podía empujarlo devuelta en cualquier momento, le quitó las lágrimas con sus manos y ella se lo permitió viéndola abstraída y directamente. Luego él la miró y corrió un mechón fogoso de cabello tras su oreja.

Ella le quitó la mano luego y tras suspirar, habló;

— Esto muere aquí, Zabini — dijo, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

— Tampoco me conviene que se enteren, Weasley — concordó él. Ella asintió, parecía confundida pero sin dejar de verse altiva y desafiante.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta pero en el marco se detuvo. Pensó en un segundo si estaba bien decirlo. Pero al parecer, él le leyó la mente.

— ¿Mañana… — comenzó Blaise.

— Misma hora. Mismo lugar — finalizó ella. Dicho aquello, Ginevra se fue con el mentón en alto sabiendo que no estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero sintiendo que, a fin de cuentas, era lo único que podía ayudarla a seguir adelante. O a simplemente seguir.

Blaise quedó unos largos minutos sentado sobre un banco viejo y roto, pensando en lo que sucedió. Y en como ansiaba que se repita.

* * *

Me siento rara escribiendo sobre Ginny porque por mucho tiempo fue un personaje que directamente no quise, al nivel de que me caía mal.

La Ginny de la película siempre me pareció insulsa y sosa, y la del libro, bueno es todo lo contrario, de la nada nos encontramos con que JK nos planta una chica graciosa, dura, muy atractiva, poderosa (como bruja) y buena en el Quiddicth. Como que la quiso hacer, de repente, perfecta para Harry. Capaz eso me molestó, no sé. Luego me empezó a parecer indiferente, y ahora como que la acepto más jajaja.

Pero nunca fui fan del Harry/Ginny, así que la idea que se empezó a plantear en los fics del Blaise/Ginny me gustó mucho, aunque nunca leí algo sobre ellos solos, siempre en conjunto al dramione, así que no sé qué tan popular sean.

Por ende, es mi primer Blinny y no sé cómo ha salido XD Espero que no tan mal.

En las pelis como en los libros vemos más como, obviamente, vive Harry esa temporada lejos de Hogwarts, y no tenemos en claro que sucedió dentro, aunque Neville nos da unas buenas ideas. Así que hice esto en base a esas ideas.

Si alguien se ha pasado por aquí ¡No duden en hacérmelo saber!

Saludos!

PeaceLilith.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Lo demás mío.

* * *

Pasaron la siguiente semana entera viéndose y luego otras más. A veces Ginevra llegaba tarde, Blaise suponía que era debido a sus clandestinos entrenamientos con la Orden, pero no decía ni preguntaba nada. Otras, era Zabini quien llegaba minutos después de la hora acordada, con los ojos atormentados, la sien latiéndole y algunas gotas de sudor. La pelirroja tampoco le preguntaba a que se debía, se imaginaba. Lo imaginaba todo; y prefería no saber.

No hablaban, solo hacían lo propio; se tocaban, se besaban, y a veces Ginny se dejaba disfrutar del calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Blaise, se permitía recostarse en su pecho, y relajarse, dejando que él le acariciara el cabello largo. Ella cerraba los ojos, le rodeaba sutilmente la cintura con sus brazos y dejaba que los minutos pasen, sintiendo los fuertes latidos de Blaise contra ella, su respiración profunda. Una esencia de paz la rodeaba, y solo vivía en ese instante, en ese momento de escapismo que la ayudaba a sobrellevar lo que restaba del día.

Pero cuando recobraba el sentido, se desprendía y se iba, dejando, como siempre, a Blaise solo y desentendido con sus acciones, para luego al siguiente día hacer lo mismo.

No le gustaba la idea de mostrarse débil ante Blaise, por más que compartieran besos y silencios cómodos y eternos, él seguía siendo una serpiente, un Slytherin, seguía con el lado tenebroso, y eso lo hacía seguir siendo su enemigo. Por más que le guste la idea de, al menos, unas pocas horas del día quitarse todo el disfraz y dejar de ser la chica fuerte y valiente por un rato, aquella que pintaba paredes por las noches para hacerle saber a los Mortífagos que el Ejercito de Dumbledore seguía en pie, que se interponía entre los Cruciatus que iban dirigidos a los niños, que liberaba a alumnos que estaban encadenados en pequeñas y sucias habitaciones, para refugiarse entre besos y caricias, no podía permitirse ese tipo de afecto. No podía refugiarse en el pecho del moreno, para que este le acariciara con dulzura el cabello como si se tratara de una niña indefensa. Lo que realmente no podía permitir era que Blaise Zabini fuera su sostén.

Ella nunca necesitó un sostén, con Harry, era más bien ella quien cumplía ese papel; él estaba demasiado atormentado, las pesadillas lo hacían pasar el día asustado e incómodo, su destino, por más fuerte y osado que a Harry le gustaba aparentar, le aterrorizaba.

Entonces llegaba ella, le besaba, se echaba en sus brazos, lo acostaba en sus piernas, le acariciaba el cabello y le volvía a besar. Le hacía reír, lo hacía olvidar un poco el peso que realmente tenía en sus hombros. Y a ella le gustaba ese papel, Harry debía ser el héroe del mundo mágico, pero Ginny era la heroína de Harry. Era quien estaba allí para salvarlo y no dejarlo recaer.

Era domingo, y aunque realmente no habían acordado verse los fines de semanas, Blaise, a la hora habitual, se encontró subiendo escaleras, doblando pasillos y entrando al aula abandonada.

No sabía si la Weasley vendría, pero a él le comenzaba a gustar ese sitio; era el único lugar donde podía asegurar que nadie lo encontraría, podía sentarse un buen par de horas solo y en paz, lejos del miedo, del terror, de la guerra viniéndose encima.

Además, las ventanas daban justo con vista al bosque, y con él, un cielo inmenso y estrellado se abría ante él.

Se sentó en uno de los bancos que daba contra la ventana, cruzo sus piernas, sus brazos y dejó su mente divagar mientras miraba el centenar de estrellas titilando.

Pero entonces la puerta se abrió, Blaise giró y se encontró con la pelirroja, vistiendo esos pobretones jeans muggles que, _maldita sea_ , le acentuaban tan bien y un grueso sweater. Ella quedo en la puerta, mirándolo.

— No sabía que vendrías.

— Yo tampoco — contestó Blaise, y se puso de pie.

Entonces la vio, pese a la oscuridad de la habitación, el fuerte brillo de la luna daba contra los ojos pardos de la chica, que estaban humedecidos. Ginevra temblaba ligeramente, y Blaise vio, y escuchó, como se tronó un par de dedos.

— Puedo irme si quieres… — dijo entonces, suponiendo que la pelirroja había ido a aquel aula justamente en búsqueda de paz y soledad. De calma.

Pero ella lo miró directamente, cerró de un portazo la puerta y dio un par de pasos, aunque todavía estaba lejos de Blaise.

— No — dijo ella, y el moreno presenció la irregularidad en su voz — No quiero que te vayas.

Blaise tambaleó, y su corazón comenzó a dar fuertes golpes acelerados contra su pecho, tragó y el cosquilleo en su estómago se hizo visible. Él también dio un par de pasos más.

Pero fue ella quien terminó con la distancia, de un pequeño trote corrió hacia él y echó sus brazos al cuello del moreno, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco de su hombro. Blaise, un poco sorprendido, pero sobre todo conmovido, le rodeó con uno de sus brazos la estrecha cintura, y llevó la otra mano hacia su cabello, introdujo sus dedos entre la melena lacia y pelirroja, y él sintió como ella temblaba levemente.

 _Algo le había sucedido. Algo le había pasado._

La apretó más contra él, sintiendo su aroma a vainilla, a frutos rojos, una fragancia como si estuviera en un campo de flores lo rodeó y entonces la soltó un poco, para encontrarse con el rostro pálido pero pecoso de Ginevra, le acarició la mejilla suave dulcemente y la miró.

— Debes irte. Debes ir a casa — le dijo. Ginny se separó un poco y frunció las cejas. Él estaba preocupado. Lo estaba.

— No puedo — se limitó a decir, mientras negaba ligeramente su cabeza.

— Estarás más segura ahí. Tu familia lo debe preferir así, tenerte en casa…

— No voy a irme, Blaise — le llamó por su nombre, quitando por fin el pequeño muro de formalidad que apenas los separaba — Y no hables de mi familia como si los conocieras, y no los odiaras. No me convencerás de esa forma — dijo con cierta rudeza. Él se separó totalmente de ella, y golpeó con su mano hecha un puño la mesa. Ella se sobresaltó, y lo miró sorprendida.

— ¿No te das cuenta que no puedes hacer nada aquí en Hogwarts? Nada, absolutamente _nada_ — su voz sonaba brusca y casi enojada — Deja de ser tan osada y terca, y vete — pero ella hizo lo propio, y se irguió ofendida, tensó sus labios, dejándolos en una recta línea.

— Soy parte de la resistencia, estoy aquí para complicar los planes de los Carrow, de Snape mismo si se quiere. Estoy aquí para ayudar a aquellos que no saben cómo ayudarse. Y estoy aprendiendo a luchar. Me estoy preparando — dijo entonces, volviendo a acercarse a Blaise — Si te molesta verme por aquí, pues entonces deberíamos dejar de vernos totalmente. No me iré, Blaise, a ningún lado. La lucha siempre significará esperanza. No permitiré que terminen de tomar Hogwarts, mi segundo hogar, que instalen el miedo, el terror.

— Ya está instalado, Weasley ¿No lo notas? — le cortó él.

— Irme significaría dejar de luchar. Significaría que le estoy dejando ganar terreno… Que me estoy rindiendo.

— Irte puede significar salvar tu vida — terminó él, con su voz irregular.

— ¿Eso te preocupa? ¿Yo te preocupo, Blaise? — preguntó directamente, como digna leona. Sin vueltas, sin indirectas. No hablaron en ningún encuentro, y ahora se estaban tirando todo a la cara.

Él pateó una silla, algo enojado, acojonado, acalorado.

— ¿No es obvio? — dijo mientras dejaba salir una carcajada irónica.

— Se supone…

— Deja las suposiciones atrás, Weasley. Soy alguien más que solo a donde pertenezco. Tengo ideas propias ¿Sabes? — el labio inferior de la pelirroja tembló, y se lo mordió involuntariamente. Se acercó a él, tirando su cabello hacia atrás, dejándolo caer como una cascada.

— No puedo importarte. Yo…

— Amas a Potter. Lo sé, tu lealtad está con él y lo comprendo, Weasley. No soy idiota.

Llevó su mano a la boca, refregándola en lo que parecía un movimiento nervioso, luego la dejo reposar en su mandíbula como si estuviera pensando. Ginny quedo de pie mirándolo, él le atraía. Le atraía muchísimo.

Entonces Blaise le dio la espalda, y se sentó en el mismo banco en el que le encontró, de espaldas a ella y viendo el cielo en su más puro esplendor de oscuridad. Camino hacia él, hasta quedar a su altura.

— Blaise… — dijo en un murmuro algo débil.

— No digas nada — pidió él. Aunque parecía más bien una orden.

Ella lo enfrentó entonces, posicionándose justo donde la mirada de Blaise se perdía en la oscuridad del cielo. Él la miró consecuentemente, no encontrando otra opción, con sus brazos cruzados.

Ella llevó su mano hacia el antebrazo del moreno, y él cerró los ojos ante el tacto de sus pieles. Quería besarla. Apretarla contra él. _Consumirla por completo._

Ella lo vio con sus ojos cerrados con una expresión de dolor en el rostro, como aguantándose las ganas de tirársele encima.

¿Amaba a Harry? ¿Se podía amar a alguien, y al mismo tiempo, desear tanto besar a otro, estar con otro?

Estaba confundida. Blaise la confundía, con todo su cuerpo viril, su brusquedad, su oscuridad y la intensidad con la que siempre la tocaba, la besaba. _La abrazaba._

No sabía que tenía con Zabini, pero la sola idea de dejarlo, la atormentaba de una manera poco convencional y común. Le aterraba de hecho.

Se había cumplido tan solo un mes de sus encuentros, y aún así el moreno se había calado en ella de una forma monstruosa, consiguiendo que ella lo necesite. Y al parecer, que él también. Pero no podían seguir con ello. No era correcto, era alargar su estado de atracción a algo imposible.

El moreno abrió sus ojos oliva y se encontró con el rostro de Ginevra junto al de él, ella llevó sutilmente su mano hacia la mejilla del moreno, y luego miró los labios gruesos que tanto le gustaba saborear. Blaise tragó algo nervioso, y ansioso.

Y ella lo besó entonces.

Pero fue diferente, él lo sabía y lo sintió. Sintió el gusto amargo, el sabor de una despedida que ninguno quería, pero que encontraba necesaria. Ella se estaba separando, pero él no podía dejarla ir. Era demasiado doloroso, el gusto a fresas de los labios de Ginevra eran adictivos.

Ella no podía dejarlo, no _tan pronto_. La tomó de la cintura entonces, con fuerza, no permitiéndole que se vaya. Ella jadeó.

— Blaise… — dijo en un murmuro ahogado.

Él la miró, busco sus ojos pardos y ella se encontró con la mirada penetrante e intensa del moreno. La única mirada que había conseguido en su vida hacerle temblar.

Blaise había despertado en Ginny algo distinto, algo mucho más primitivo y peligroso. Algo que nunca antes había sentido, y eso la hacía sentirse confundida. El contacto en sus pieles quemaba, como si fueran fuego fusionándose. O quizás, juntos, formaban el fuego.

Él se puso de pie de pronto, y la arrinconó contra la pared como cuando se besaron por primera vez. Se puso totalmente contra ella, y sus mejillas se rozaban generando un delicioso calor peligroso. La pelirroja gimió levemente, suspirando, sus piernas temblaron y sentía bullir su vientre. No aguantó y le besó el cuello, que ardía, Blaise desprendió el boton del jean de la Weasely, y espero que ella hiciera algo, que le dijera no, que lo corriera, pero no hizo nada.

Se le bajó poco a poco, y ella se lo terminó por quitar haciendo fuerzas con sus zapatillas. Él alzó una de sus piernas y hundió sus yemas en la carne de la pelirroja, mientras que los labios de ella jugaban con su cuello.

Ella era tan caliente, tan… Oh, tan seductora.

Luego ambos buscaron sus bocas, y el beso se tornó brusco, hosco, desesperado.

Él se encontró rozando con sus dedos la tela de la braga de la pelirroja, que estaba ligeramente húmeda. _Mierda,_ eso lo puso demasiado, el pantalón se sentía ajustado contra su reciente erección. Siguió acariciando la zona encontrando placer en el calor que desprendía.

Debía separarse de Ginevra, por él y por ella.

Pero ella le besaba, y hacía movimientos pélvicos demasiado tentadores como para _querer_ alejarse. Como para _poder_ siquiera hacerlo.

Fue inevitable, mientras su mano se adentraba bajo su grueso sweater, y se encontraba con los pechos libres de sostén de la Gryffindor, no ingresar dos dedos por su cavidad húmeda.

Pero lo que sucedió lo dejó estático, pese a que estaba húmeda, largó un jadeó adolorido, y dejó de besarlo para morder su hombro, mientras que una de sus manos le hincaba la espalda. Él se detuvo, siendo consciente de lo estrecha que estaba.

¿Potter podía ser _tan_ idiota? Se estaba encaminado hacia una muerte casi segura, escondido por quién sabe dónde, arriesgándose a morir cada día y ¿No tomó a Ginevra?

Sacó sus dedos, y acarició el muslo de la Gryffindor, luego llevó su mano hasta su cadera y la posiciono ahí, sintiendo el borde fino de su braga.

Ella estaba quieta, y aunque ya no lo mordía, seguía con su miraba gacha, respiraba con una intensidad distinta, más profunda.

Pero levantó el rostro de pronto, y se encontró con Blaise que ya esperaba encontrarse con su mirada. Ella se chupó el labio inferior levemente y sostuvo su mirada contra él.

Zabini quería decir algo, pero no sabía qué. Había hecho algo que Potter todavía no, y se dio cuenta que podría haber seguido, porque al parecer ella no estaba pensando detenerlo. El terreno que estaba ganando lo asustó tanto como le gustó al mismo tiempo.

Pero también se sintió un tanto desubicado con su acción reciente. Joder, odiaba a Ginevra también por eso; pensaba demasiado por su culpa, con las demás chicas no reflexionaba, tan solo lo hacía, iba directo a lo que quería sin preguntarse nada ni cuestionarse. Con ella, todo tenía que ser diferente. _Maldita traidora a la sangre atractiva._

Ella suspiró entonces, parecía buscar un modo de quitar todo el calor que la recorría. Acercó su rostro al de Blaise, rozó ambas mejillas y luego rozó sus labios, le deposito un pequeño pero dulce beso, permanecieron de esa forma un corto minuto, él le apretó la cintura, sabía que ella estaba a punto de irse, se estaba despidiendo, esta vez era en serio y él no podía seguir retrasando su partida. Ella se separó entonces, poco a poco lo fue soltando y tomo su jean del suelo, se lo colocó tan rápido como pudo, se lo prendió, le dio una última mirada y luego se escapó de él corriéndose al costado.

Blaise no la vio irse. No quiso hacerlo. La simple sensación del cuerpo de Ginevra despegándose del de él fue dolorosa.

Solo supo que se encontró solo nuevamente cuando Ginny cerró la puerta.

Y de repente, la soledad lo abrazó y se dio cuenta que sus cortos días con la pequeña Weasley terminaron. El gusto amargo en su garganta apenas estaba empezando a instalarse.

Se había acabado.

Y una susurrante y molesta voz le recordaba que eso era lo correcto.

* * *

No sé si lo dije, pero obviamente esto era un pequeño y simple OS, y de repente me encontré escribiendo esto.

Sinceramente, tenía otra idea pero escribiendo resultó esto, si a alguien le gustó este corto chapter, y quiere otro más, podría escribir mi idea anterior en un último y tercer capítulo.

De cualquier forma, también me parece correcto este final. ¡Ustedes me dicen!

Gracias a las personas que me dejaron comentarios en el capítulo anterior pero no tienen cuenta para que se los responda directamente ¡Se los agradezco inmensamente!

Un beso y los leo abajo.

PeaceLilith.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan, de J.K. Rowling, lo demás mío.

Advertencia: Contenido con lemon, escenas de sexo explícito.

* * *

Marzo apareció de pronto, el invierno seguía siendo oscuro pero ya menos cruel.

Dejó de verse con Ginevra después de aquel día. Él continuó yendo al aula, con la mera esperanza de que ella apareciera algún día, pero esta esperanza se rompía cuando después de una hora, nunca su cabellera pelirroja aparecía, ni su aroma florar inundaba el salón.

Era un tanto doloroso, o quizás más bien incómodo, cruzarla en clase. Disimular que nada los unía cuando a fin de cuentas, ellos se ayudaron a sobrevivir un par de semanas. Él lo sabía, ambos se habían usado de alguna manera, él llego a ella por necesidad, y ella permitió que todo suceda por desesperación.

Lo que ninguno esperaba era que aquello que no era más que puro placer corporal, comprometiera también a sus sentimientos.

Blaise sabía que ella amaba a Potter, pero que él le atraía.

Estaban en su sala común cuando escuchó la conversación que se daba entre Crabbe y Pansy.

— Ella quedo inconsciente — comentó de pronto.

— ¿Quién? — preguntó Pansy con deje desinteresado, limándose las uñas.

— La chica Weasley — Blaise se puso rígido, y sintió como su sangre fluía con más velocidad — La muy idiota dejó salir a los tontos de primero que estaban en penitencia. Y Amycus la vio — explicó — Sabíamos que debía seguir algún tonto de Gryffindor los que los sacaba de ahí, pero no sabíamos quién — entonces Crabbe, con una sonrisa muy estúpida pero también malévola, prosiguió — Creo que fue el mío el que la dejo inconsciente. Carrow dice que estoy mejorando mucho.

Zabini sentía como la ira lo inundaba, como la preocupación lo estaba consumiendo y sus manos se formaban en un puño. Quería levantarse y abofetear a aquel idiota, y aplicarle a él _Cruciatus_ a ver si tanto le gustaba.

Crabbe podía ser bueno tan solo si nadie se defendía, porque era un maldito inútil en todo. _Idiota._

Pero entonces Blaise se encontró con la fría mirada de Draco Malfoy, que le negaba con la cabeza. El moreno quedo rígido; _había quedado expuesto_ , Draco lo había visto. _Maldita sea, Blaise, contrólate._

— ¿Y dónde está? — dijo en un tono de voz que intentó ser indiferente. Draco lo miraba. El rubio siempre fue muy astuto. Crabbe lo miró ceñudo.

— No lo sé ¿Qué importa? Fue muy divertido… — prosiguió con entusiasmo. Parecía tener cierto afán con torturar y Blaise solo pensaba que todo le costaría muy caro.

— Debe estar en la enfermería — dijo Pansy, cortando a Crabbe, parecía que a ella no le interesaba demasiado el asunto de la tortura, ni que tan bueno Vincent se creía para eso — Si quedo inconsciente… — dijo como si fuese obvio. Luego se levantó y se fue, aun mirándose las uñas.

Blaise no sabía cómo describir a Pansy, ella parecía apoyar la causa, una típica y fiel seguidora más, pero como él, como Draco, como Theo, no gustaba de torturar. Las pocas veces que la había visto hacerlo, era por el simple hecho de sobrevivir en Hogwarts. Eran Slytherins, con un fuerte linaje sangre pura, ellos _debían_ torturar a impuros, a traidores a la sangre cuando se les ordenaba.

De repente se sintió muy ansioso, se quería levantar e ir hacia la enfermería para saber si allí estaba la pelirroja, pero sería demasiado obvio si ya mismo lo hacía.

Se daba cuenta que Draco lo seguía mirando y le dirigió una mirada amenazante, con la idea de que deje de verlo. Pero obviamente, esto no detuvo a Malfoy.

— Zabini — dijo de pronto, y el corazón del moreno bombeó agresivamente — ¿Me acompañas un minuto? Debo ir con Snape para arreglar unos asuntos — Blaise frunció el entrecejo, no sabiendo que buscaba Malfoy realmente. Quizás tan solo quería decirle que se había dado cuenta de todo, y que más bien que se retracte porque lo delataría.

— Seguro — dijo en lo que pareció ser un tono de voz tranquilo, aunque la presión de la garganta jugaba con hacerle la contra.

Salieron de la sala común, y Blaise esperó el golpe. Pero no fue eso lo que exactamente sucedió.

— Vete — le dijo de pronto Malfoy, y Blaise le miró confundido — No soy idiota, Blaise. Poco me importan tus asuntos, o que te traes con la Weasley. Pero ve.

— ¿No te importa? — Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

— Muchas cosas cambiaron últimamente — Blaise sintió que había un motivo detrás de aquella frase, pero no se lo preguntó. A él tampoco le debían importar sus asuntos.

— ¿Y tú que harás?

— Iré a hablar con Snape. No mentía en eso. Creo que me iré, pronto. Las cosas se están volviendo muy turbias tanto aquí como en casa, con la diferencia de que allá me necesitan. Tú también deberías irte, Zabini — dicho aquello, el rubio se dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia el despacho de Snape. Blaise, por lo pronto, se dirigió hacia la enfermería.

Entró en silencio, la puerta estaba cerrada pero sin traba y vio su oportunidad. Sigilosamente se adentró, y busco entre las camas vacías a la pelirroja.

Por fin, en casi la última cama se encontraba ella.

Dormía plácidamente, o al menos eso parecía. Estaba muy pálida y un sudor frío le corría por la frente pero su expresión era tranquila.

Blaise se estremeció al encontrarla tan indefensa y vulnerable. Se sentó en una silla que había a su lado y se dispuso a observarla, los labios estaban quebradizos y carecían del común color propio que normalmente tenían, estaban pálidos, sin su seductor sutil color bermellón.

De repente, Madam Pomfrey apareció y lo miro con toda la hostilidad posible.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? No es horario de visitas — la enfermera normalmente era agradable, quizás un tanto insistente, pero amable después de todo. Ahora parecía enojada, tenía profundas arrugas en su piel y parecía más avejentada que nunca.

Ella tomó una toalla húmeda y le pasó por la frente sudorosa de Ginevra con sumo cuidado.

— ¿Puedo hacerlo yo? — preguntó Blaise entonces. Ella primero le miró ciertamente sorprendida, luego quizás un tanto insegura. Después le tendió la toalla.

— Suavemente — dijo simplemente. Y se puso de pie — Te estaré observando — dijo antes de irse, a lo que Blaise asintió pese a que ella ya no podía verlo.

Le pasó la toalla a Ginny con suavidad, casi parecía que lo hacía con amor. Aunque Blaise no estaba seguro, ya que nunca antes había tratado a una chica de esa forma.

Él sabía que, después de todo, su destino estaba cantado, como el de la mayoría de sus compañeros. Él se casaría con alguna sangre pura algún día, sería un arreglo convencional para ambos y lo importante era que sus padres estuvieran de acuerdo, poco importaba su consentimiento en ello. ¿De qué le servía enamorarse entonces? Él debía disfrutar su libertad tanto pudiera.

De pronto, los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron, sus pestañas rojizas revolotearon débilmente y ella se sobresaltó un poco cuando lo encontró a él.

Sus ojos parecían debilitados y cansados.

— ¿Blaise? ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó con la voz algo áspera. Tosió e intentó recostarse, Blaise la ayudó agregando un almohadón más sobre su almohada — ¿Y Madam Pom…

— Ella sabe que estoy aquí — ella abrió los ojos ligeramente.

— ¿Y qué dijo? — él arqueó ambas cejas.

— No dijo mucho, pero me permitió pasarte esto — dijo con una sonrisa algo mordaz. Ella sonrió, aunque parecía forzada, y recostó su espalda contra la almohada cómodamente.

Blaise no supo que decir, no debía estar allí, y él sabía que ella también lo pensaba. Dejo la toalla sobre la pequeña mesa de luz que había al lado de la cama y volvió a mirarla.

— No deberías estar aquí.

— Lo sé — dijo él.

— Alguien podría verte.

— Ya cerró la enfermería, nadie más puede entrar. Y Pomfrey ya me vio, no creo que diga mucho ¿Tú que dices? — él quería sonar amistoso, casi burlón. Pero la situación no estaba para eso.

— Creo que Madam Pomfrey ve más de estas escenas de lo que creemos — dijo sin mirarlo, con la mirada perdida. Él asintió creyendo acertada la respuesta de Ginny.

Quedaron unos minutos en silencio, y repente Ginny dejo caer su mano sobre la de él, que yacía en la cama. Él miro sus manos unidas, la piel morena de él y la pálida de ella, y luego miró aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaban.

— Te dije que debías irte — le dijo él.

— Y yo te dije que no me iría — sentenció ella.

— Por lo que veo no piensas irte — ella negó con la cabeza. Blaise notó que tenía un pequeño corte en la mejilla.

— Ellos no lograran hacerme caer tan fácil — dijo simplemente. Y él la miró entre enojado, sintiéndose impotente y desentendido.

— Te dejaron inconsciente, Weasley.

— Si vieras como está Neville… — comenzó diciendo, pero luego se calló ya que teóricamente él no sabía que Neville estaba escondido en la sala de Multipropósitos. Blaise dejó salir una cruda carcajada de su boca.

— No diría nada, Weasley — le dijo entonces en un tono fríamente ofendido.

— Somos de distintos bandos, Zabini — ella volvió a llamarlo por su apellido y algo frío se instaló entre ellos de pronto.

— No haría algo que te perjudicara a ti — le dijo entonces, mirándola a los ojos y directamente. Ginny suspiró.

— No podemos volver a esto — dijo ella simplemente, pero no le miró. Y Blaise supuso a que ella no podía decir aquello viéndole directamente.

— Lo sé. Solo escuché lo que te paso y quise saber cómo estabas — admitió abiertamente, a lo que ella se dispuso a dirigirle la mirada — Y a decirte que lo sentía.

— ¿Qué sientes, Blaise?

— Lo que te sucedió — ella negó con la cabeza.

— No lo sientas, tú no fuiste.

— Pero podría haber sido yo… — dijo con un dolor aparente. Ella le tomó la mano y negó con la cabeza — ¿Qué pasaría si me obligaran, Weasley? ¿Si tuviera que torturarte como sabes que lo he hecho? — ella le apretó la mano con más fuerza. La voz de él sonaba irregular, adolorida, acojonada y a la vez, brusca y directa.

— No pasaría nada — dijo ella simplemente.

— Claro que sí. No me lo perdonaría y tú tampoco.

— Blaise… — dijo ella acercándose a él, le acaricio la piel de la mejilla y él se estremeció. _Joder, como extrañaba su contacto._

Blaise se sintió un idiota de pronto, dándose cuenta que la que estaba en la camilla era ella, pero también era la Gryffindor quien lo estaba consolando. Consolado su dolor.

Se instaló un silencio entre ellos, pero como sus infinitos silencios, nunca incómodo, solo sus respiraciones hacían eco en la enfermería y Blaise se acercó más a Ginny, ella le tomó con más fuerza la mano y luego cerró los ojos. Aun se sentía cansada, pero a la vez no quería dormir, no quería no disfrutar de aquel corto momento que mañana parecería tan solo un tonto sueño.

Blaise la vio con sus ojos cerrados, su rostro poblado de dulces pecas, los labios recobrando color de a poco, tenía el cabello suelto pero echado hacia atrás, como si hubiera estado atado en una cola alta por mucho tiempo, tirante. Y el moreno solo pensaba en la simetría perfecta de su rostro. Y se sintió muy estúpido.

Ella suspiró y sin mirarlo, habló;

— ¿Vas a quedarte? — preguntó en un murmuro débil, con voz somnolienta, como si estuviera a punto de caer dormida.

— Podría quedarme.

— Podrías hacerlo… — dijo con una sutil sonrisa, alzando levemente la comisura de sus labios y apretando más su mano. Él sonrió, le besó la mano, y husmeando que Madam Pomfrey no estuviera cerca, se encontró moviendo poco a poco a la pelirroja.

Ginny sintió de pronto el cuerpo caliente y fibroso de Blaise contra el de ella, como uno de sus brazos caía suavemente contra su cintura y la rodeaba. Y ella se acomodó más contra él, sintiendo el contacto de su cuerpo demasiado reconfortante como para decirle que eso no estaba bien.

Le parecía una anomalía que Blaise estuviera siempre tan caliente, como si su cuerpo estuviera hecho de lava ardiendo y no de sangre fluyendo. Su respiración cálida daba contra su mejilla y el cosquilleo en su cuerpo se hizo presente, su vientre movilizándose y un par de escalofríos la acompañaron.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer con todo ese deseo contenido que tenía hacia él?

Intentó no dormirse, procuró no hacerlo, no quería despertar y que todo aquello terminara. Mañana todo parecería tan irreal y lejano, que no mantenerse despierta para disfrutarlo sería una estupidez.

Pero su cuerpo cansado, y Blaise rodeándola de esa manera tan protectora y posesiva, su respiración profunda y cálida, el cuerpo de él, tan caliente, contra ella.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba completamente en otro mundo.

000

La voz de Madam Pomfrey la trajo a la realidad. Una realidad que no le gustó demasiado.

Ella estaba ocupando toda la cama, no había rastros de Blaise, ni tampoco sentía restos de su calor.

— Desayuna, niña. Desayuna y podrás irte — ella bufó somnolienta, se restregó los ojos y miró el desayuno de le había dejado Madam. Era uno a basé de un té de un color rojizo, una poción verde y una manzana.

Ella apoyó la bandeja en sus muslos y la miró sin sentir apetito alguno, revolvió una y otra vez su té, y luego comenzó a cortar la manzana.

— Él se fue temprano, antes de que saliera el sol — la voz de Pomfrey la desencajó de sus pensamientos y la miro dubitativa. Luego asintió sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas. La dulce enfermera le sonrió comprensiva.

Luego Ginevra quedo sola nuevamente, con aquella sensación lejana e irreal que tanto sabía que iba a sentir la noche anterior.

000

La cruzó en clases, ella tenía un buen color, ya no estaba esa palidez muerta, sus labios tenían ese color propio y seductor, su postura era altiva. Era la digna Ginevra Weasley de siempre.

Pero sin embargo, sus ojos pardos no brillaban ni transmitían nada. Parecían apagados, deprimidos. Ella lo miró. Él a ella.

Era otra de esas múltiples miradas incomodas que se ofrecían.

Fue a la salida.

Lo sintió.

Ella le rozó los dedos, sintió el contacto de su piel porque era _electricidad._

La miró alarmante, se encontró con sus ojos apagados e inexpresivos, pero que lo miraron _directamente_. Él quedo sin respiración en ese corto lapso. Fue un instante, ella siguió su camino luego y él quedo como un idiota en la puerta del aula viéndola perderse en el pasillo.

000

Ella estaba en el banco superior a él, llevaba una coleta alta, gruesa y larga, su pelo era lacio, pero espeso, una colita de plástico fuerte la sostenía, dejando su nuca, pálida, al descubierto. Eso, de alguna extraña y obscena manera, le excitaba. Quería, o más bien _deseaba,_ colocar su mano allí, posar sus yemas en la nuca descubierta, acercar sus labios, besar cada poro de su piel, y luego, aun sosteniendo con fuerza aquella zona, estamparle un fuerte beso en su boca. Oh sí, eso era lo que justamente quería.

Cerró los ojos un corto momento, imaginó la situación; ambos en el aula abandonada, ya casi oscura debido al atardecer, con apenas una tenue luz anaranjada colándose por la ventana, el cabello rojizo de la Weasley cobrando más fuerza.

Ella de pie, esperándolo, viéndole con esos enormes ojos ámbar, feroces, con su boca entreabierta, sus labios brillando, las pecas dulcemente esparcidas, él acercándose y tomándole entonces fuertemente de la cintura, acercándola hasta que sus cuerpos choquen y entonces ella suspiraría, extasiada. Y su aroma hondearía la habitación, inundándola con su esencia a vainilla.

Podía sentir su erección palpitante con simplemente la idea de ambos acercándose.

Ella temblaría, y crisparía cuando sintiera los labios de Blaise besándole el ángulo de sus labios abiertos, y el lóbulo caliente de su oreja.

Merlín, era demasiado.

Sus piernas, sus largas, atractivas y vivaces piernas, estarían ligeramente separadas, y él entonces acariciaría el muslo de la pelirroja, y subiría hasta aquella zona.

Y ella gemiría suavemente, con expresión caliente, pero a la vez, atemorizada, ahogaría un suspiro estremecedor y se mordería su labio inferior.

Entonces sentiría el éxtasis de su zona húmeda.

— Zabini — una voz lo desconcertó, quitándolo de su trance, de su caliente fantasía y devolviéndolo a la triste y oscura realidad — ¡Zabini! — gritaron esta vez y el moreno fue hacia la voz de quien lo llamaba. Era Alecto.

— ¿Sí? — la incomodidad de su erección hizo que su voz temblara ligeramente.

— ¿Puedes decirle a la Señorita Weasley que pensamos de los que defienden a los muggles, a los sangre sucia y que les sucede? — Blaise quedo estático unos segundos, y entonces vio como Ginny giraba a verlo; se cruzó con los ojos pardos de la pelirroja, tal como en su fantasía, _feroces._

— Que son traidores a la sangre.

— Continúa — Blaise tragó con fuerza.

— Y se los debe tratar igual que a un sangre sucia — Carrow asintió, pero su mirada estaba en un punto fijo en el suelo, mientras mantenía su mano en la barbilla.

— ¿Cómo los tratamos a los sangres sucias, Zabini? — Blaise volvió a tragar con fuerza, sin saber, con exactitud, que hacer. Miró a Carrow, y luego a Ginny, que lo miraba sin ver, sin su latente expresión audaz. Volvió a tragar, volvió a mirar a Carrow, se apretó con fuerza los puños nervioso.

— Mal — se limitó a decir, sin voz.

— ¿Podrías hacerle una demostración, Zabini? A todos, pero especialmente a la Señorita Weasley, así aprende.

— Creo que no es necesario — dijo con ligereza, pero sin mirar a ningún lado, más que al suelo.

— Eso lo decido yo. Hazlo — Blaise quedó estático, tenía la varita entre sus dedos y ésta pareció de pronto demasiado ligera, y la sintió resbalar y luego la escuchó caer. Carrow volvió a gritarle, pero su vista se nublo y su sangre se calentó.

Él no podía torturarla, simplemente no podía hacerlo. La tenía tan cerca, tan cerca que no lo soportaba en absoluto. Y le estaban pidiendo que la torture, que la lastime.

Él imagino que eso sucedería millones de veces, pero nunca podía definir al final como actuaría, porque le daba miedo, pánico de hecho, la simple idea. Y ahora estaba sucediendo, y le estaba dando pánico.

Entonces sintió como alguien se le adelantaba, la reconoció por el cabello negro y corto. Y vio como le apuntaba. Ginny cayó al suelo, no gritó, por supuesto que no lo hizo.

Luego todo termino.

Carrow felicitó a Pansy, a él lo miró con asco y repugnancia, y luego les dijo a todos que se vayan.

Blaise quedo de pie, mirando a Ginny en el suelo respirando agitadamente, con una mueca de dolor que le hacía doler a él, pero sobre todo, la veía cansada. Cansada de todo.

Él quiso decir algo, lo que sea, pero entonces sintió como le tomaban de los hombros. Era Draco.

— Vámonos — Blaise simplemente permitió que él lo guiará y afuera estaba Parkinson esperándolo, viéndole con su cara mala.

— No puedes permitirte mostrarte tan afectado y débil, Blaise Zabini. Es lo único que te diré. Y ah, espero que me compenses haberte salvado el culo ahí dentro porque no volveré a hacerlo — dicho aquello, Pansy se dio vuelta y se fue a zancadas con todo su mal humor echando humo.

— ¿Por qué estoy rodeado de mujeres feroces, Malfoy? — el rubio rió, aunque no parecía una risa alegre en absoluto.

— Inconscientemente es lo que necesitas, Zabini — concluyó el platinado — O algo así suele decir mi madre — terminó diciendo, palmeándole la espalda y siguiendo el rumbo de Pansy.

Él entonces lo sintió, su presencia peligrosa.

— Te dije que te perdonaría, que no pasaría nada ¡Debiste ser tú! — él se dio vuelta desentendido y se encontró con el furioso rostro de Ginevra que lo miraba de aquella forma peligrosa.

— ¿Estás enojada porque no lo hice? ¿Qué tienes en la maldita cabeza? — le dijo Blaise sin poder comprender el enojo de la pelirroja.

— Parkinson tiene razón, no puedes mostrarte débil y afectado ¡Debiste ser tú! ¡Hubiera preferido que seas tú! — le gritó y luego le golpeó. Blaise quedo quieto, recibiendo sus golpes enfurecidos, luego vio lágrimas caer de los ojos, gruesas lágrimas que le empaparon rostro. Blaise intentó detenerla, intentó abrazarla, pero tampoco pudo hacerlo — ¡No me toques! ¡Debiste ser tú! — le gritó por última vez, y luego salió corriendo.

Y Blaise no pudo hacer nada. Otra vez.

000

Pasaron unas pocas semanas de la última vez que hablaron, o que ella le gritó más bien, después de que él no cumplió la orden de Alecto. Ella ya ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada en clases, y supuso que esta vez realmente todo había acabado.

Y lo comprendería si así fuera, porque más allá de que era lo correcto, era lo que necesitaban. Ella tenía razón; eran de bandos diferentes, él no _podía_ mostrarse tan afectado y débil, no solo era peligroso para él, para su madre, sino también para ella.

Todo estaba mal. Todo el mundo estaba mal. Y él le parecía injusto.

Entonces entró al aula y la vio.

Ella estaba sentada en su banco cuando él llego, a espaldas de la puerta y con su mirada puesta en la ventana.

Blaise quedo unos minutos en la puerta, sorprendido, mientras que su corazón funcionaba más rápido.

— Entonces sigues viniendo — dijo simplemente ella, sin aun darse vuelta.

— Lo sigo haciendo — admitió él, cerrando la puerta y acercándose.

— ¿Vienes siempre? — él se sentó en el banco de atrás de ella, su melena pelirroja estaba suelta.

— No siempre, aunque más de una vez a la semana. Es un buen lugar ¿Sabes? — él escucho que ella se rió suavemente.

— Es un buen lugar para esconderse de todo, sí — afirmó.

— ¿Quieres que te lo devuelva? — ella rió. Era agradable escuchar reír a alguien en aquellos tiempos. El sonido de su risa también era agradable.

Entonces ella giró y las rodillas de ambos se rozaron.

— Dime que está mal. Dime que esto no es conveniente, ni seguro. Y que será peor con el tiempo. Dímelo — exigió ella mirándole directamente, consumiéndolo con los ojos. Él suspiró — Dímelo y podré dar fin con esto de una buena vez.

— Weasley, no soy esa clase de chico — dijo casi riéndose — No soy como Potter, no te diré que es mejor que no estés conmigo, que es mejor dar fin con todo esto porque será peor luego, porque no es seguro, probablemente como él te lo dijo. No soy esa clase de hombre, Weasley. _No_ estoy lleno de honor y buenas intenciones. No te diré eso cuando en lo único que estoy pensando en este momento es en… — y largo un fuerte suspiro mientras le paseaba la mirada — En comerte la boca, Weasley. Y en otras cosas más que mejor me las reservo para mi mismo — ella casi sonrió con su final, sonrojándose levemente, pero sintiendo como su ego se inflaba.

— Que encantador — dijo en un tono cargado de sarcasmo.

— Soy todo un encanto, lo sé — afirmo asintiendo.

— No haces esto fácil, Zabini — dijo ella mientras escondía su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

— También eres un problema en mi vida, ¿Sabes, Weasley? — ella levantó su rostro, encontrándose con sus opacos ojos verdes.

— Bueno, yo intenté dejar de ser un problema en tu vida, y fuiste tú el que decidió aparecer en la enfermería — él ladeó una sonrisa, intentando ocultarla tras su mano.

— Y tú estás aquí ahora — acusó — Además, — prosiguió, colocándose de pie sabiendo que tenía demasiado a favor. O por lo menos más de lo que tenía en contra — Todavía no estoy preparado para que dejes de ser mi problema, Weasley.

Él entonces le quitó las manos de sus muslos, y le abrió las piernas, ella solo le miraba esperando a que la besará. Se posiciono entre sus piernas sin quitarle nunca la mirada de encima, ella suspiró con tal acercamiento. Le echó el cabello hacia atrás, dejando su pálido cuello libre, le paso las yemas de sus dedos por allí y el simple roce hizo que Ginevra temblara. _Tal como en su fantasía._

 _Maldito Blaise._

Y tras acercarse a su boca, rozar su mejilla, le besó el cuello, ella se encontró ladeando el rostro para que él tuviera más apertura y él siguió besándolo, marcándolo. Ella gimió levemente, y le rodeó la cadera con sus piernas, haciendo que, consecuentemente, el bulto de Blaise rozara con la braga de Ginny.

Él busco su boca entonces, y ella solo corto el beso para mirarlo a los ojos un momento.

— No te las reserves para ti mismo — dijo con voz ahogada. Pero _segura._

— ¿Qué?

— En lo que piensas cuando me ves — él entendió lo que dijo entonces y su cuerpo se tensó.

— Weasley…

— Lo quiero, Blaise — _No digas mi nombre, Weasley, no lo digas._

Pese a que su estado hormonal le pedía a gritos que le hiciera caso, que no pensará, que tomará a la Weasley como muchas veces imaginó mientras se daba una ducha, cuando recordaba lo estrecha que la sintió cuando la toco esos deseos se esfumaban.

Él no tomaba a chicas sin experiencia, él no las adentraba a ese mundo, era demasiado compromiso. Él no podía hacerlo con Weasley, él no podía ser el _primer_ chico con el que ella se acostaba. Ella no podía tener ese recuerdo de él.

 _¿Por qué no hiciste tu trabajo, Potter?_

— No quisiera que después me odies — dijo finalmente, no encontrando palabras correctas para explicarle que _no podía_ acostarse con ella.

— Llevo mucho tiempo intentando odiarte, Zabini. Y vengo fracasando en el intento — él sonrió seductoramente.

— Me alegra oír eso.

— Lo supuse — volvió a besarlo y le mordió el labio inferior, y él fue quien se encontró gimiendo.

 _Ella lo estaba engatusando ahora._

Las manos de ella se deslizaron por debajo de su camisa, y él se encontró haciendo lo mismo deseoso de simplemente tocarla, después de estar tanto tiempo privado de hacerlo.

Ella fue más rápida y comenzó a desabotonarla, hasta quitarla y tirarla al suelo, junto a su capa. Le beso la línea de la mandíbula, el cuello y luego los pectorales.

Blaise cerró los ojos un momento, necesitaba alejar los labios cálidos de la Weasley de su cuerpo o de pronto le comenzaría a romper la ropa. _Sí, a romper._

Entonces él sintió como ella comenzaba a pasear sus manos por el cinturón de su pantalón e imaginó sus intenciones. Sus muy peligrosas y atrevidas intenciones.

Él le tomó muñecas de repente y ella se sobresaltó, dejando de besarle.

— Debes detenerte, Weasley. Lo digo en serio — ella le miró incrédula.

— ¿Y qué pasará exactamente si no me detengo?

— _Sabes_ que pasará. Y no estoy para soportar arrepentimientos ajenos, tengo demasiado con los míos — ella resopló una carcajada sarcástica, se pasó la mano por su cabellera y volvió a reír de esa forma casi cruel, mientras se mordía el labio.

— No te estoy pidiendo que cargues con nada mío, Zabini — remarcó exasperada — ¿Qué debo hacer para que me creas? Además de decirte que estoy _segura_ de que quiero acostarme contigo — "Segura" "Quiero" "Acostarme contigo" eran cuatro hermosas y completas palabras que hicieron sentir muy bien y seguro a Blaise de repente.

Se acercó a ella de una vez y la rodeo fuertemente con uno de sus brazos.

— Creo que nada más, Ginevra.

— Ginny — le dijo ella con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

— Weasley — y tras mirarla, la calló con un beso antes de que diga nada.

Mientras la besaba, por fin le quito la larga capa que solo estaba molestando, la llevo sobre el banco y la sentó, siguieron besándose mientras que poco a poco fue desabotonando cada botón de su camisa, con una lentitud y suavidad extrema, poco propia de Blaise. Pero él sentía que les quedaba poco tiempo y algo en su cabeza le decía que disfrute aquello tanto como pudiese. Así que continúo de aquella forma tortuosa y lenta, mientras ella comenzaba a hacer lo mismo, aunque una velocidad mayor que él.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, su camisa estaba tirada en el piso, mientras que la de Ginny estaba totalmente abierta, pero aun colgaba en sus hombros.

Él no evito ver su ropa interior, o al menos, el sostén.

Era un rosa pálido, que se mezclaba con la palidez de su piel. Era común y ordinario quizás, o más bien insulso, pero la imagen lo excitó y aquel sostén parecía darle ese aspecto dulce que normalmente contrarrestaba con toda su osadía y ferocidad. Y volvió a tomar sus labios, que lo recibieron con una calidez excitante.

Terminó de hacer caer su camisa, y sosteniéndola de la cintura, la hizo levantarse. Ella seguía sus movimientos con agilidad.

La miró a los ojos, y entonces, mientras ella le devolvía la mirada con la misma intensidad, y el mismo fuego, suavemente tomó el cierre de la pollera y lo bajó; ésta cayó al instante y Blaise esta vez se encontró con unas bragas, unas pequeñísimas bragas, blancas. Él tragó y acarició el elástico de su prenda interior deseoso de ya quitarla. Ella tragó con fuerza mientras miraba extasiada la mirada caliente de Blaise hacia allí.

Entonces ella quitó sus zapatos, y él se agachó para quitarle cada media con suavidad. Volvió a erguirse mientras ambos compartían mirada, y cuando él terminó de levantarse quedando una cabeza más que la Weasley, ella tomó el cinturón de su pantalón, lo quitó, lo deslizo con elegancia y lentitud, luego le desabotonó el molesto botón y le bajo el cierre. Él gimió y entonces su pantalón se fue deslizando por sus piernas. Ella nunca le quitó la mirada en el acto y aquello calentó a Blaise de formas inimaginables.

Él entonces tomo las capas de ambos y las puso en el suelo, las estiro una al lado de la otra, luego giró hacia Ginevra que lo miraba con labios mojados y entreabiertos, y le tendió la mano. Ella la tomó y entonces, poco a poco, él la fue acostando.

Se acostó encima de ella y empezó a besarle, como en su fantasía, el ángulo de sus labios, y el lóbulo, que estaba caliente, de su oreja. Ella gimió y él volvió a besarle la boca, para luego bajar al cuello, clavículas y entonces bajo a su sostén.

Le beso la parte de sus senos que estaba descubierta, y luego una de sus manos viajó a la espalda de la pelirroja desabrochando su sostén.

Ella tragó con fuerza dándose cuenta que sí, realmente iban a hacerlo.

Él vio como ella cerró los ojos un momento y suspiró, le dio aquel minuto para replanteárselo todo, porque luego no se lo daría. No podría dárselo.

Ella entonces, aun sin abrir los ojos, estiró los brazos. Blaise entendió el gesto, y le quitó el sostén pasándole las tiras por ambos brazos. Y quedo expuesta, sus senos, más pálidos que el resto de su piel si siquiera eso era posible, sus pezones de un rosa claro y duros, lo invitaban.

Él beso cada uno, los succionó y relamió, continúo bajando y sonrió al encontrar alguna que otra peca navegando en la piel pálida de su abdomen, y tras besarlas habló;

— ¿Hay algún lugar de tu cuerpo en que no haya pecas? — preguntó maravillado.

— Bueno, hay uno — respondió de forma condescendiente, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

— Oh, eres una mala influencia, Ginevra — dijo Blaise ladeando una sonrisa.

— Tu eres el que me está corrompiendo, Zabini. Y que me no digas Ginevra, prefiero Weasley.

Él sonrió sin poder evitarlo, y volvió a besarle aquellos detalles que la hacían ser ella.

Llegó a la parte baja de su vientre, a aquella zona blanda y plana que tan cerca estaba de su verdadero objetivo, y le hundió su boca en un beso, en donde Ginevra dejó salir de sus labios un fuerte resoplido.

Y entonces sus labios comenzaron a rozar el borde sus pálidas bragas, él sintió como ella de repente se puso más tensa, y él mismo se sintió más nervioso. Siguió dejando castos besos hasta que llegó a la zona prometedora, y le besó sobre la tela.

Ginny trago con fuerza, y tomo parte de la tela de la capa entre sus manos, él entonces tomó suavemente la prenda, y comenzó a bajarla por sus largas piernas, ella le miró cuando él había llegado a sus pies y terminó de quitarla.

Blaise levantó su rostro y vio como ella le miraba, como el deseo la estaba consumiendo, como sus ojos parecían caramelo fundiéndose, y respiraba entre cortada. Él suspiró y tragó con fuerza; la imagen del pálido cuerpo de la Weasley desnudo sobre ambas capas negras era una imagen demasiado… Demasiado caliente.

Su pelo rojo y lacio estaba esparcido, y ella lo miraba con tanta seguridad para no tener ni una sola prenda que eso lo volvió loco.

— Tienes razón — dijo con voz ahogada. Ella lo miró sin comprender — No tienes pecas allí — la risa de ella explotó en medio del silencioso salón y el rió también sin poder evitarlo.

Le besó la boca cortando su ruidosa risa y ella lo abrazó un momento.

— ¿Qué haré contigo, Weasley? — le dijo contra su oreja, mientras ella lo tenía acorralado entre sus brazos. Él sintió la sonrisa de ella contra su mejilla.

— Muchas cosas, Zabini — él rió ahora, y asintiendo, volvió donde quedo.

Bajo dándole cortos, distinguió un lunar junto a su pezón que se encargó de besar y saborear, y luego siguió bajando, beso su abdomen mientras abría sus piernas, y podía notar por su respiración irregular, por cómo se tensaba y contenía su respiración, que le estaba resultando agradablemente caliente lo que él estaba haciendo. Y volvió a llegar allí abajo, que esta vez lo esperaba descubierto, y sus mirabas se siguieron encontrando hasta que él bajo su rostro entre sus piernas.

Ella sintió la lengua de él dentro, sintió como le besaba, y todo se sintió demasiado caliente. Él estaba buscando que ella estuviese lo más preparada posible. Ella jadeó, y mientras él le besaba sentía sus movimientos desesperados, y gemidos calientes.

Se separó un momento para ingresarle dos de sus dedos en su cavidad húmeda, primeramente, ella gimió, su cuerpo entero se estremeció y pese a que quería verse relajada, Zabini sabía que aquello le dolía un poco, lo veía por la tensión en su rostro.

Él se sorprendió cuando la mano de Ginevra, algo desesperada, buscó la de él para _hundir_ más sus dedos, entonces él supo que era momento de un tercer dedo y ella jadeó fuertemente, y tembló.

Él los movió levemente, cada vez más profundo, y ella jadeó, le apretó con sus manos los brazos y buscó sus labios algo desesperada. Él la besaba mientras le colaba los dedos y luego bajo a sus senos, a sus pezones rosáceos.

Él miro sus ojos cerrados, sus labios entre abiertos, largando leves y suaves suspiros cargados de placer, su cuerpo temblando y retorciéndose.

Ya no aguantaba más.

Le quitó los dedos y ella abrió de repente los ojos, respirando agitada.

La besó largamente y se apegó a ella, se posiciono entre sus piernas, entrelazándose por completo. Le siguió besando los labios, mordisqueándolos, mientras que se encargaba de separar más sus piernas, acariciando la zona de la entre pierna.

Entonces dejo de besar sus labios y en vez de eso, buscó sus ojos.

Ginny supo que era el momento, y más que nunca deseó que Blaise no tomará más precauciones, le miró profundamente y le dio un corto beso en los labios afirmándole que estaba totalmente preparada.

Y sin quitarle los ojos de encima, Blaise se hundió en el interior de Ginevra, ella le tomó los hombros entonces, y gimió fuertemente. Él quedo quieto un minuto, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Ginevra, antes relajado, se tensaba por completo. Se movió dentro de ella y Ginny le mordió el hombro ahorrándose un pequeño gemido cargado de dolor. Él se sintió incómodo, pero sabía que sería solo ese momento, se adentró con más profundidad de una vez y ella dejó salir un jadeo fuerte, pero cortó, le rodeó con más fuerza la cadera y sus uñas se clavaban en su espalda, él siguió moviéndose hasta que, poco a poco, ella le fue soltando la espalda, una de sus manos cayó mientras que la otra quedó tomando su brazo, ella se relajó y buscó la boca de él; fueron besos esparcidos, calientes, donde sus gemidos se mezclaban.

No podía expresar lo que sentía, ella había tenido fantasías respecto a ese momento, todas con Harry, y pese a que imaginaba que era placentero, su mente no había estado ni cerca a lo que era en realidad.

Era… era… No se podía expresar con correctas palabras, si mañana le preguntaban qué sintió en aquel momento, no tendría palabras para decir.

Él embistiéndola una y otra vez, sus cuerpos chocando al unísono, el rostro de Blaise tensándose, largando fuertes gemidos que intentaba contener, su respiración agitada, sus ojos que no le quitaban la mirada de encima, que, como ella, disfrutaban de verla excitada. Su cuerpo caliente, _quemándole._

Ella volvió a tomarle del cuello, y comenzó a moverse, él se sorprendió pero le siguió el ritmo, y de repente eran dos cuerpos moviéndose frenéticamente, Ginny sentía que estaba mareada de placer, ahogada, que pronto caería, podía sentir el sudor de Blaise sobre el de ella, y entonces lo sintió.

Su cuerpo tembló, y una ola de placer diferente la inundó, y estremeciéndose contra él, explotó.

Se dejó caer sobre la capa, y él entró unas veces más, la estrechó contra él, y respirando fuertemente contra su cuello, él también acabó.

— Esto es… tan cálido — murmuró Ginny, pareciendo que quiso decir aquello para ella misma y no en voz alta. Él sonrió contra su piel.

Quedaron unos minutos así, respirando agitadamente, él sentía como el pecho de ella subía y bajaba, como sus pezones le rozaban los pectorales, como ella comenzó a pasearle la mano por el cabello, la espalda, él la besó entonces y se dejó caer a su lado.

La miró, ella estaba boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados y seguía respirando agitadamente, uno de sus brazos cruzaba su mismo abdomen y el otro estaba débilmente apoyado contra la capa.

Él se puso de costado para apreciarla, y entonces ella abrió los ojos, sintió la pesada y verde miraba de él sobre ella y sonrió.

— ¿Vas a mirarme como un tonto enamorado, Blaise? — dijo con su voz obviamente cansada, pero aun así burlona. Él rió y le beso el pecho, la tomó y estrechó contra él.

Quedaron una corta eternidad de esa forma, ella enlazaba contra él, con su rostro descansando sobre su pecho y escuchando los latidos del moreno, su mano sobre su estómago y con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando como él le acariciaba la espalda, le pasaba la yema de sus dedos sobre su brazo.

Era un momento que quería guardar, guardar y luego volver a sentirlo una y otra vez.

Una parte de su cabeza entonces trabajo en ella, diciéndole que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo, que ella debía esperar a Harry. Pero ¿No había esperado toda la vida a Harry, hasta que él se dio cuenta que era una chica y no solo la hermanita pequeña de su mejor amigo? Ella lo esperó por años, siguió el inteligente consejo de Hermione y estuvo con otros chicos, pero siempre para olvidarse de Harry, para poner la atención en otro y no en alguien que no la miraba, ni la tenía en cuenta.

Y cuando él por fin la vio, ella no se hizo rogar como dijo que lo haría, se encontró queriendo estar con él porque fue lo que siempre quiso.

Ahora, por primera vez, alguien más le atraía. Lo gracioso, lo irónico, era que la primera vez que no buscaba querer a alguien, ni estar con otra persona más que con Harry, alguien más le atraía. Sin buscarlo, sin desearlo, se encontró queriendo estar con alguien más.

Literalmente las cosas llegaban cuando uno menos las esperaba, menos las buscaba.

Estaba mal, por supuesto que lo estaba.

Ella no podría admitir a nadie nunca lo que estaba teniendo con Zabini, pero igualmente estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Estás bien? — entonces la voz del moreno la sacó de sus cabales.

— Si ¿por qué? — cuestionó. Él la miro pensativo.

— Solo porque… parecías no estar aquí — le dijo simplemente, mientras le quitaba un pelo que se había metido entre sus labios. Ella suspiró y se arrinconó contra él.

— Estoy perfectamente — le dijo, sabiendo que era verdad, pese a todo.

Ella paseó sus dedos por el abdomen del moreno, haciendo pequeños dibujos en su piel. Él a veces se encontraba riendo suavemente, debido al cosquilleo que le producía el contacto de las yemas de sus dedos contra su piel. Ella sonría cuando eso sucedía.

— Blaise.

— ¿Mhm?

— ¿Cómo definirías esto? — pregunto la pelirroja presuntuosa.

— Definir es limitar — respondió Blaise con una mueca lacerante, sonriendo de aquella forma atractiva y vanidosa — Y no podría limitar esto, Weasley — concluyó, besándola. Ella rió.

Entonces, por primera vez, se dio cuenta que Blaise no tenía ninguna marca en el brazo, que él aun no era un Mortifago. Y eso de alguna manera le dio esperanza. Pero no sabía esperanza de que.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte otra cosa? — él suspiro.

— ¿Qué es esto, Weasley? ¿Un interrogatorio?

— Nunca hablamos, creo que hoy tengo derecho — él asintió sin ganas algunas de discutir.

— Dime, Weasley.

— ¿Por qué estás en este bando? ¿Realmente… — ella quedo callada, sin poder terminar lo que quería decir — ¿Vas a convertirte en Mortifago? Es decir… ¿Quieres hacerlo? ¿Compartes todos aquellos ideales de la pureza? ¿Sabes qué pasará si… ustedes ganan?

Él abrió los ojos y suspiró, mirándola. Eran demasiadas preguntas, demasiadas preguntas que Blaise no sabía, exactamente, cómo responder. Ni siquiera sabía si tenía respuesta alguna al respecto.

— ¿Qué puedo decirte, Weasley? Realmente no lo sé. No tengo padre, mi madre ha tenido más maridos de lo que puedo recordar y todos han muerto accidentalmente. Ella es muy rica. Y no es Mortífaga, ni lo será, no es una bruja muy excepcional — dijo sin pesar — Ella solo revolotea y está de reunión en reunión. Quiere que me convierte en Mortífago porque cree que es la forma de darle prestigio a la familia, al apellido. Ella en realidad, quiere sentirse orgullosa de su hijo poderoso y Mortífago. No sé nada de los planes internos, lo que sé, es por Draco… — se detuvo un momento, en un largo suspiro — Y Draco no está en su mejor momento. Todo se está desmoronando y no sé qué pasará cuando se de la guerra. Si es que se da…— terminó por concluir, mientras le acariciaba sutilmente la espalda desnuda a la pelirroja. Ella le miró, su perfil fuerte y marcado, y su mirada perdida en el techo, pensando. A ella le hubiera gustado decirle que su madre era una materialista hueca, que no tenía idea en que lo estaba metiendo ni que le estaba pidiendo al hijo. Pero se limitó a depositarle un beso en el pecho, mientras sentía pena por Blaise. Le dio pena que el moreno no sepa quién es su padre, que se haya criado con una mujer que no le mostraba amor, y solo le enseñaba que el dinero era lo que valía, sin importar como lo conseguía. Y el prestigio, por supuesto. Ser rico y prestigioso es todo lo que uno debería querer conseguir en la vida.

Pero no dijo nada, dejo sus pensamientos, sus ideas, para ella misma, se limitó a tomarle el rostro y dejarlo un beso en sus labios, él le acarició el cabello, y ambos volvieron a recostarse.

Ella fue la primera en quedarse dormida.

Él quedo un largo tiempo pensando, pensando en todo, en quien se había convertido y en el rumbo que estaba tomando su vida.

000

Él despertó primero, los primeros rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana y desperezándose, sintió el cuerpo de Ginevra, o más bien parte de él, sobre su pecho. Sonrió, si piel resplandecía ligeramente con la luz del sol, y su pelo rojo brillaba esparcido en la tela negra.

— Despierta, el toque de queda ha terminado — ella se quejó adormecida.

— ¿Cómo es que siempre te despiertas antes que yo? — él rió, primero porque su "siempre" constaba de dos jodidas noches, y segundo, porque era divertido ver como la pelirroja se tapaba el rostro con ambas capas intentando ocultarse de la luz que la encandilaba

— No duermo mucho últimamente — ella entonces le miro con uno de ojos.

— Oh, yo tampoco… pero contig… — y se calló, mientras tapaba por completo su cuerpo con su capa y rebuscaba su ropa.

Él sonrió mientras la veía luchar para taparse, mientras rebuscaba su ropa esparcida por todo el salón. Blaise entonces sostuvo las capas con su varita y ella giro de un brinco.

— ¡Zabini! — gritó.

— Te estoy ayudando, Weasley — dijo con una sonrisa. Ella le miro con sus ojos un poco hinchados por dormir, y su cabello lacio inusualmente despeinado.

Ella corroboró que fuera verdad, y notó que ambas capas, levitando, le tapaban. Asintió adormecida y comenzó a vestirse, al terminar tomó las capas, se colocó la suya y le tendió a Blaise la de él.

Él la tomó y la miro un momento, sonrió para sí mismo y comenzó a vestirse. Ella se sentó en la mesa a mirarlo, y sonrió cuando sintió su cuerpo adolorido. Así que era verdad, el cuerpo dolía al día después.

— Deberías ir tu primero — ella asintió.

Se puso de pie como para irse, pero entonces fue hacia Blaise y lo abrazo, rodeando sus brazos en el cuello del moreno. Él se sorprendió un momento, pero luego la rodeó por su cintura, apretando la estrechez de la misma.

Quedaron unos cortos minutos así, hasta que ella se separó, le beso la mejilla, le miró a los ojos, le dirigió una corta y dulce sonrisa y se fue.

Y Blaise se replanteó en la soledad, porque todo lo bueno en la vida duraba tan poco.

000

Sus encuentros furtivos habían vuelto, pero esta vez eran diferentes.

No solo porque ahora ya no solo le besaban y se tocaban, sino que se acostaban. Y experimentaban; contra la pared, sobre la mesa, entre los bancos, en el frío suelo. Por todos lados.

Ella había vuelto a reír, después de largos y oscuros meses donde Ginevra siempre lucía apagada y poco vivaz, donde la palidez muerta de su piel llamaba la atención en conjunto con sus oscuras ojeras, ella había vuelto a reír. Reía, jugaba, su piel brillaba, las orejas se borraron tras varias noches durmiendo en aquella pequeña salita con Blaise.

Casi le hacía recordar sus primeros meses de noviazgo con Harry, con la diferencia de que con Blaise todo tenía que ser a escondidas. Pero eso le agregaba la adrenalina que nunca tuvo con Harry.

Estaba mal comparar, pero en el silencio de su habitación era inevitable no pensar en las diferencias.

Pero como la vida es injusta, y todo lo bueno tiene que llegar a su final, un miércoles antes de que Pascua llegara se encontraron.

Fue distinto, ella no corrió con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios a abrazarlo, y él no la alzó para hacerla girar junto a él.

Ambos llegaron y de pie se miraron, como si supieran, antes de saberlo, que ese era su final.

— No volveré — dijo Ginevra en un murmuro débil, triste y oscuro.

— Lo sé — respondió Blaise.

— Mis padres… ya no me lo permiten. Es demasiado..

— Peligroso. Lo sé — ella asintió, mientras se acercaba a él con un nudo en la garganta.

— ¿Tú que harás?

— No lo sé aún — dijo, mientras le tomaba del rostro y le besaba la frente.

— ¿Puedo pedirte algo? — dijo ella contra su cuello, generándole un dulce y embriagante cosquilleo al moreno.

— Lo que sea — ella se apartó de él y le tomó de las manos.

— No lo hagas. No te conviertas hasta que… Hasta que estés seguro de que sea tú única opción — él le acarició le mejilla, suave como la piel de un recién nacido.

— Lo prometo — aseguró él.

— ¿De verdad?

— Es una promesa, Weasley — le recalcó, y ella lo abrazó.

Acostarse aquella noche fue como la primera vez, lenta e intensamente. Ginny sintió como algunas lágrimas se escapaban cuando ambos habían acabado, pero él quedo dentro, tan apegado a ella, con cada parte de sus pieles rozándose.

No lo creyó al principio, paso sus manos por su rostro para corroborarlo. Y no pudo entender cómo y en qué momento empezó a querer tanto a Blaise Zabini, como aquel moreno se había arraigado en su piel de aquella forma tan intensa.

Pero no siempre había respuestas para aquellas preguntas, algunas cosas simplemente sucedían. Aquello sucedió, de la manera más inusual e inesperada posible. Pero Ginny no se arrepentía de nada, porque no podía arrepentirse.

De alguna manera, y para siempre, si es que a la palabra "siempre" tenía validez alguna, recordaría los cortos pero intensos meses que compartió con Blaise, como ambos, de alguna manera, se habían ayudado mutuamente, se habían devuelto parte del sentido de la vida, pese a la guerra, al sufrimiento, a la oscuridad y todo lo que implicaba estar en Hogwarts en aquellos tiempos, ambos habían podido seguir adelante.

Porque si de algo estaba segura Ginevra, es que sola no hubiera podido.

No se dijeron adiós, no se dijeron nada más que un _"Cuídate"._

Ella se fue antes, como siempre. Y también, esta vez, para _siempre._

000

La sigue viendo cada año en el Andén, de la mano de Potter por supuesto. Ella continúa teniendo aquella postura altiva, y su cabello fogoso sigue igual de intenso, aunque ya no es largo, sino que lo lleva por debajo de los hombros. Algunos surcos comienzan a marcarse en el borde de sus ojos, pero sigue luciendo atractiva.

Se dirigen miradas llenas de recuerdos, ella asiente a modo de saludo, él la mira con las manos en sus bolsillos.

Los ojos de Blaise siguen siendo de ese verde oliva y oscuro que tan seductor lo dejan. Como a ella, los años empiezan a marcarlo, pero sigue siendo aquel chico atractivo que la salvó alguna vez.

Se miran porque es todo lo que pueden hacer, ambos tomaron diferentes rumbos luego de la guerra, aunque en algún momento de su vida se cruzaron.

Ginevra no lo olvida. Él tampoco.

Ella despide con una sonrisa a sus hijos, mientras de soslayo lo observa.

Él hace lo mismo.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que alguno de ustedes siga por aquí XD

Para ser sincera, por momentos, varios momentos, pensé en dejarlo en ese segundo capítulo, después pensé que quizás era muy abierto. Después dejé que fluyera y aquí estoy dando este tercero, dándole un verdadero final.

Espero que no se hayan aburrido tanto, porque sé que a comparación es mucho más largo que los otros dos cortitos, pero sinceramente no valía la pena dividirlo en dos.

Como dije, si alguno sigue revoloteando por aqui y lee el chapter, me lo hace leer abajo :)

Sé que no es el final más feliz, pero me gusta la idea de creer que aquello realmente sucedió en sus tiempos en Howgarts, aunque ella al final haya terminado con Harry.

Un beso gigante!  
PeaceLilith.


End file.
